Brothers
by Imagine The Dreamers
Summary: One simple case can forever change the life of one of their own. Will they be able to help him, or is the memories that are flooding in, to much to bare?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! People! Most of you may know me as "DarkEyesOfanAngel" or something else! But I am back as the wonderful now 10 year old writer! **

**This story will steal your heart **

**p.s. I may be a little rusty and sorry for the shortness!**

DiNozzo entered the bullpen with a grim face, and apparently Ziva noticed.

"What's the matter Tony? Dog got your tongue?" Tony looked at her with a obvious painted smile on his face.

"It's CAT got your tongue, Ziva, and no, I'm just angry today. " He said in a very sharp hostile manner. She was about to retort when they heard a very recognizable voice coming out of MTAC.

"Well then DiNozzo, I suppose you'll have to get over it." Gibbs said as he swiftly walked through the bullpen. "We got a case, Lt. Drew Brallen, reported missing this morning by one of his fellow cadets, says he hasn't been seen since Tuesday." Tony dropped his anger, and felt as if something was wrong, like he knew that name. Something felt very wrong.

"Drew Brallen, Drew Brallen, Drew Brallen." He repeated to himself, not even realizing his co workers stares.

"You know him DiNozzo?" Gibbs ask with a hint of suspicion, this could mean a motive, or worse a revenge.

He thought and thought until he finally came up with an answer. "Yes." He said before he stormed off feeling very angry, and betrayed, with a lot of determination.


	2. Drew Brallen

**Sooooooo Sorry for the delay! But I've been busy with school.**

**Anyways, on to the story!**

**BTW! MUST READ THE AGES ARE COMPLETELY DIFFIRENT! **

**Tony: 27**

**Ziva: 26**

**McGee: 22**

**Gibbs: 41**

Tony stormed out into the parking garage, his breathing heavy.

He found a step and sat down, clenching his eyes shut. He started to think about so many things that it made his head hurt**, **it felt as if a string of webs had been unleashed, and snapped in his mind. He thought and thought and thought, and _wished_, even hoped that, that man, the man that they mentioned couldn't be, who they think it is. As he explored the void open space in the dark corner of his memories, and thoughts, he came across one, which he would not wish to relive, but his own self disobeyed.

_It was December 1994, thunder boomed and lighting crashed outside, and yet a young Anthony DiNozzo was standing in the middle of the street, staring at his large house, it was about midnight, so the street lamps were on. He had, had a nightmare about his mother; he saw her, hanging limp in the kitchen, the noose tight around her fragile neck. His father's words still ring in his ten year old ears; "DiNozzo's DON'T cry" But tears still stung the corners of his eyes. As his dam was cracking apart, he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder cap. _

"_You don't have to hold back, you can cry" A recognizable gentle voice said in a soothing voice._

_ Tony turned around to see Drew Brallen, the one he could call brother. "DiNozzo's DON'T CRY!" Tony shouted, not trying to be mad at Drew, but he couldn't help it, it was burnt into his brain. Suddenly, Drew pulled him into a tight brotherly embrace. As soon as Tony felt the warmth of him, he felt as if many tons were lifted off his shoulders. Their hug was demolished by the sound of Drew's dad; "Hey you little faggot, quit hugging your boyfriend, and get you little fifteen year old ass over here!" Drew obeyed, as usual. But this time seemed different, it seemed like he was going to lose something. Unexpectedly Drew grabbed his shoulder and said something that burned to the bone. "Listen Tony" said Drew, hastily. "I will do this for you." Tony merely nodded__. __"Your my brother, it's not about the color of your skin, or anything else, it's about the people you call family." He ruffled his hair and walked away, never to be seen again._

He snapped his head out of his hands, he realized his labored breathing and his tears streaming down his, and forced himself to calm down. He gulped down some fear, wiped away most of his tears away with force, and swiftly walked away, he knew he would find out what happen, and prove what needed to be proven. Determined, he got into his car, and zoomed away, leaving the screeching sound of burning rubber behind in the echoing parking garage. Not even once noticing that Gibbs was watching him from the door, the whole time.


End file.
